


The Hanging Tree

by Sisngood



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Minor Character Death, Morbid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 08:45:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19169776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisngood/pseuds/Sisngood
Summary: Percy comes to a realization.





	The Hanging Tree

Warning, this is morbid AF and I think I'm right.

 

It wasn't until much later that he realized it. The piles of cloth that were under the tree.They were all rather fine. Colors that peasants would never wear. However, his mother had been wearing that color dress the night that… and the blue coat that his father had been wearing, and wasn't Whitney wearing that shade of pink? He had to go back and check. Every time he passed by the suntree he became a little bit more sure. His family had been hung. And they had been left to rot. They hadn't even been given a burial.The bodies had been left and animals had taken the bones. 

Percy quietly wept to himself that night. He would of course build them a grave, a tomb worthy of the Derolos. And he would do his best to pretend for the townspeople that there was something in the grave. But he would always know. There was nothing there. At least he finally had confirmation that while not at rest, his family weren't vampires either. He honestly wasn't sure which was worse. 

When he eventually found Cassandra, he clung to her a little tighter than he normally would have. Wondering, but not being able to ask if she had known. Knowing the Briarwoods even a little, she'd probably watched. 

When everything was over, he had the ground cleansed and searched. There were a few small bones found, but of course nothing that could be identified. He still had them interred in the family crypt along with the pieces of cloth that were found. 

Much later, he did find some peace after talking with the Raven Queen. She was able to confirm his family had safely passed through about a year before. Until Percy had come back to Whitestone and thrown down the Briarwoods, they too had been moaning ghosts of Whitestone Castle. Helplessly watching what was done to Cassandra. Unable to help in anyway. 

Later on, he couldn't help but find a sense of justice with what eventually happened to Silas. Forever roaming the world, forever separated from his loved one. After what he helped Delilah do, it seems the universe did have a sense of justice after all. 

When Vex and him start having children, Percy can feel parts of his heart finally heal with each child born. He quietly puts away his guns and becomes a clockmaker. What happened in Whitestone will never be forgotten. But, it seems with time and with the love of a family, Percy and the Derolos can once again become whole.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, that's the first time I've written anything significant for a few years. I'm freaking dark!
> 
> yeah I was watching old episodes of critical role for the second time and came to this realization and was basically like oh fuck! Then had the idea for this. I am a disturbed individual. I hope I ended it on and at least somewhat satisfying note.


End file.
